What Happens At Kodi's
by Tigerdust
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are trapped for a night in the small town of Grant's Pass. What happens when they are told about a club called Kodi's and meet its owner David Karofsky and his second in command Sebastian Smythe? Well, read the story to find out. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so he wants to go back to school. We have to choose somebody new."

"Why? He's got at least three more good years."

"You want him to get a face lift."

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of plastic surgery," Sebastian said as he batted his eyelashes at his employer.

"Just…just get the file," Dave said as he waved his second in command away. "And find out if Mercedes is ready," he called back from his chair. He had cleared off his office desk for the rare occasion of needing to find a replacement.

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still_

_But he told us where we stand_

_And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear_

_Claude Raines was the invisible man_

He rubbed the heel of his hand over his forehead and grimaced. Then, reaching for his whiskey sour on the nearby sideboard, he knocked it back as Sebastian returned.

"Got it," he smirked.

"You waitin' for a signed invitation?" Dave asked. "Spread 'em out."

"Now wait. You thought you were doin' this without me?" Mercedes asked as Dave's office door opened and closed behind her with a kick of her heel. "You got another thing coming."

"Pfft. I was just waiting for you to make an entrance. Care for a drink, Miss Jones?"

_Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong_

_They got caught in a celluloid jam_

_Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space_

_And this is how the message ran:_

"I brought my own bottle," Mercedes said with a chuckle as she brought the champagne bottle out from behind her back and sat down in her favorite chair in the office. "Now let's see who we've got for our hot boys."

"I don't know what you're doing here," Sebastian said flippantly, "you can't date any of them."

"Can't hurt a girl's morale to look, even if she can't touch," Mercedes replied. "Besides, sometimes the merchandise can move shelves."

Dave snorted as he opened the file. "Not my merchandise. You know the rules."

"Joy kill. Oh god, put that face away."

_Science Fiction, Double Feature_

_Dr. X will build a creature_

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oooh at the late night_

_Double feature picture show_

Dave nodded as he turned the first picture over. "Yikes. Agreed. What made him think that he'd get chosen?"

"Bad economy?" Sebastian offered.

"No economy's that bad," Dave replied. He flipped the file out to the center of the table so several pictures cascaded out at once.

"Three hundred of these babies and the first one I pick up was in Cirque du Soleil," Sebastian stated as he turned one of the pictures upside down. "Ooh, bendy."

_I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel_

_When Tarantula took to the hills_

_And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott_

_Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kill_

"Mmm. I got one called Max here. Like the name. Oh, he was a Chippendale, damn it." Dave groaned at the picture he picked from the stack. "Wonder if he's got that steroid acne they all get."

"Now I know you're opposed to petite doe eyed Asian men, Dave, but…"

"No Mercedes. Especially if he's given himself the name Serge or something. You know what? Where are all the good gay porn stars? I mean, Falcon churned out dude after dude and it wasn't that long ago!"

"You're just picky," Sebastian said as he wrinkled his nose. "We're a male revue. Just pick a hot body. Nobody wants personality."

"I do," Dave said. "I want a guy who's gonna fit several costumes and maybe know something if the client's just looking for a talker. I mean, God, I could choose this Francis guy but just…"

"He's got a piercing," Sebastian said as he grabbed the picture of the bald man that Dave had nearly tossed away. "Oh, that must have been painful."

_Dana Andrews said prunes give him the runes_

_And passing them used lots of skills_

_But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride_

_I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills_

"That's not creative," Dave barked. "That's just reckless. I mean, what if something happened while you were ripping the G-string off. That's just bad planning."

_Science fiction double feature_

_Dr. X will build a creature_

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged, "could be kind of hot on the nipple. You remember Cory?"

_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Whoa oh oh oh oow at the late night_

_Double feature, picture show_

Dave sighed. "Yeah. Wish we could've rescued him from that Real World contract but no, he said. He wanted to go into fantasy wrestling afterward, he said. Idiot."

"I saw him on tv, rubbing Chris Jericho down. He's not doing too bad for himself."

_I wanna go, oh-oh oooh_

_To the late night double feature picture show._

Dave rolled his eyes. "This is where the money's at. And I should know."

_By R.K.O, oh-oh-ooooh_

_To the late night double feature picture show._

Mercedes crossed her arms as she looked out over the photos. "You're still too picky."

_In the back row oh oh oh_

Dave shrugged. "And that's why they pay me the big bucks."

_At the late night double feature picture show_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry that we're stuck in Grant's Pass. I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend your vacation," Kurt said as he took a handful of pistachios from the mini-bar.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't mind. I just want to spend it with you. It's our anniversary, you know."

"The anniversary of when we met at Rachel's wedding," Kurt said as he started to swallow the nuts as he shelled them, leaving a small mess on the large oak desk in the room. "We didn't start dating for three months after."

"Still," Blaine stated as he rose and joined Kurt, lightly touching their hands. "It's a pretty special vacation."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt intoned as he moved away discreetly, just an inch; as though he were afraid touching Blaine would make him uncontrollable in the secluded hotel room. "We're just going to see Mr. Schuester."

"He's the man who introduced us," Blaine said.

"But the car won't be fixed until tomorrow. What do you suggest we do until then?"

"I have a couple of ideas," Blaine said, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he sat down at the desk and started to fiddle with the shells of the pistachio nuts. "You know that…"

"I know, I know," Blaine said. "It's just that we're here and we got stuck and I kinda took it as a sign."

Kurt turned in the chair and flipped his eyes up at his boyfriend. "You're such a romantic."

"I don't know if I agree," Blaine shrugged, "but guilty as charged I guess. Do you wanna watch tv or something?"

"No," Kurt stated as he thought, "You know, I've never been to Grant's Pass. Why don't we do the tourist thing? Eat at a nice restaurant; visit a show, something like that."

"Okay. I thought I saw some pass books in the lobby." Blaine walked over the closet and grabbed for their coats. "Shall we?"

Kurt took Blaine's extended arm in his own as Blaine headed toward the door. "My, what a gentleman."

They got down to the lobby just as the night shift was changing over. A female redhead with a little gold name tag that said "Emma" was running a sanitizing wipe over the counter and filling the space with the scent of fresh lemons.

"Hi…Emma."

"Yes, hello," Emma smiled as she discreetly placed the sanitizing wipe under the counter on a lower counter where her purse was stored. "How can I help you?"

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound kind of strange, but I was wondering if you could give my friend and I a recommendation for somewhere nice to eat and maybe a show or something? We're kind of stranded for the night and it's a special vacation for us."

"Of course. No problem," Emma said with a smile as she turned to her official hotel desktop. "What kind of food were you looking for?"

"Not sure," Blaine stated as he looked back at Kurt, who was flipping through the entry way magazine rack with the Grant's Pass Coupon Saver. "But somewhere special. He deserves it."

"Well, the Lez Mantique is quite nice and they get fresh, organic food every day. The menu rotates over the course of the month and they just hired a wonderful new patisserie. Would you like me to print directions for you?"

"That sounds amazing. I hope he makes a killer cheesecake."

Emma nodded as the printer sprang to life. "Only the best. I know the head waiter. I could put in a call for you if you'd like after I print off directions."

"No. We don't want to go to too much trouble. We're not the Kennedys or anything."

"Okay. And let's see…what kind of show would you like to see?"

"What would you recommend?" Blaine leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well," Emma said with a wink, "I'm not supposed to tell people about Kodi's. It's kind of a fun little secret for the townies but you two seem very nice and so maybe I make an exception."

"What kind of show do they have there? Music? Magic? Theater?"

"I can't say. It would spoil the surprise. But I think it might be right up your alley. Here's your directions. Warm and wrinkle free."

Blaine took the directions from Emma and began reading, trying to orient them in his head. "Thanks," he said as he walked away, he and Kurt unaware that Emma was watching them go with a not-so-innocent smile playing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"That meal was wonderful."

"I know. And that raspberry chutney on the fish…that's the kind of thing they don't have back in Connecticut."

"I know," Kurt chuckled as he walked down the street with Blaine, fingers curled together until two hands were one. "I don't think I'd ever have left if they could recreate dishes like that."

"And they have crepes for breakfast."

"Ugh. No more talk of food." Kurt nodded to himself as he breathed in the clean air. He looked up at the clouds. "Think it's gonna rain? Should we stop for an umbrella? This is a new Peritoni jacket and I don't want to get it wet."

"Might be a good idea, yeah," Blaine said. "I'm not sure how far this place is."

"Well," Kurt said as they started walking in an erratic pattern, to avoid the homeless, "wherever this place is, I hope it's in a better neighborhood than this one."

"Emma said to trust her. That it would be worth it."

"Well, if you can't trust concierge staff, who can you trust?" Kurt said as the rain began to pour.

"Ooh, let's get under the cover here," Blaine yelled as the wind started up slightly. He felt Kurt snuggle into him under the tiny striped canopy of the closed candy shop.

Kurt looked around at the rain. "Maybe we should head back for the hotel?"

"No, look, we're almost there. Do you see it?"

"See what?" Kurt followed Blaine's pointing hand with his gaze. He was pointing to a neon orange sign in the sky that looked very much like the word Kodi's.

_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night_

_Burning bright, there's a guiding star_

_No matter what or who you are._

"Well, we're almost there. If we rush, we might make it before we get soaked to the bone."

Blaine felt Kurt jump as a motorcycle engine roared to life the next block over. "It's okay," he chuckled, "I'll protect you."

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place_

_There's a light burning in the fireplace_

_There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._

"My hero," Kurt feigned as he used the coupon guide to protect his here. "Come on, handsome. Let's get to this club."

The neon orange sign for Kodi's beckoned them closer and closer with each step. Inside the sign, on the upper levels of the club, Miss Mercedes girls' got ready for their private performances.

Tina Cohen-Chang sat at her mirror, adjusting garters over a short black silk skirt and ruffled black silk shirt. She adjusted a small gold hat on her head and began to check her blush in the mirror. Behind her, Miss Mercedes Jones watched on in approval at her and Quinn Fabray, the only two in this particular dressing room. They were her top earners after all.

_The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming_

_Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming_

_Into my life, into my life_

Sugar saw the couple as they began to come up the drive. Usually, townsfolk would come in a cab at night, so Sugar knew that one of Dave's contacts had lead them here or that they had found the place by chance. Either way, she smiled at them from afar as they walked swiftly in the rain.

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place_

_There's a light burning in the fireplace_

_There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._


	4. Chapter 4

"You're soaked," Sugar exclaimed as she opened the heavy looking oak door to Kodi's and beckoned the boys inside.

"Thanks. Didn't expect that rain," Kurt said as he slid off his lemon yellow jacket with a red pocket square. Blaine was already adjusting his red bow tie that complemented his dark purple button-down.

"Well, that's what you get in Grant's Pass! So, do you gentlemen have ids?"

"Sure," Blaine said as he handed over his id with Kurt not far behind. "You have a lot of under 21s here?"

"No, but the owner has a policy to check everybody. I'm Sugar, like, door enforcement."

"Kurt," Kurt said as he extended a hand.

Blaine followed suit. "And I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you."

Sugar smiled at them as she handed back the ids. "Okay. Now that that's all taken care of, the fun can begin!" She raised her arms spastically and gave a wider smile to the boys. They weren't sure how to respond. She lowered her arms. "Fine. Too much? How can Kodi's help you tonight?"

"Not sure," Kurt asked as he looked around. The lobby was deserted, but was all kitted out like an old time lobby theater circa 1920s Palace. Kurt half-expected an outfitted bellhop type to come bounding up to lead them to their seats. In an age before popcorn and movies, Kurt sighed internally. "What kind of show is it?"

"Only the best," Sugar squeaked. "But first, guys or girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know, guys or girls. Like, which do you date?"

"Oh, umm, guys…" Blaine answered tentatively. "But why does that…"

"This way then," Sugar pulled on Blaine's arm with surprising strength and Kurt followed in tow behind a dark blue curtain in what would have been theater two.

Blaine's mouth gaped open as he came into the most ingeniously designed male strip revue he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many, but he knew from his small bit of experience that tables weren't layered out quite like that and that the stage wasn't actually normally more than a glorified pole dancing device.

But here there was a sense of theater, smoky bordello mirrors and iridescent fainting couches for decoration; bartenders in bowler hats, both male and female, and a guy on stage that looked like a mechanic. Kurt caught Blaine's arm as he started following Sugar to a table. "Blaine, honey, we don't belong here."

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Why not? This is obviously a theater. And that means we belong here."

"But these are…male strippers."

"Yeah? And we went to that Folies Bergere show in Vegas, remember?"

"That was different. That was," Kurt struggled to find the word burrowed in his brain, "nice. Showy. Old school. This is…this is dirty."

"It's only as dirty as you make it," came the voice from behind Kurt.

He turned as he jumped to find a tall man with a plume of golden hair teased upward with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a maroon shirt that fit tightly, exposing most of his lean frame. Kurt had to nudge Blaine to breathe, though he couldn't figure out why. The guy struck Kurt as being incredibly smarmy and a just a little on the greasy side.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it's not. Unless you want it to be. True, there is an element of seduction and teasing here, but it only goes as far as the guest wishes. House rules. Sebastian Smythe, second in command."

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," he said as he extended his hand. Kurt gave a small tentative shake without revealing his name.

Sebastian's gaze never wandered from Blaine's adam apple, which started quivering slightly. "I'll take it from here, Sugar. Thank you." Sugar left with a flash of a smile and a small shrug, leaving the trio of men in a knot near the door.

"Well, we thank you so much for your kind hospitality," Kurt said, breaking the silence. "But this isn't really for us. It's just…this is our anniversary."

"Oh? That's wonderful. We're always happy to have anniversary couples. Follow me. Please. Our boss is about to do a special number in a few moments and I'm sure he'd love to meet any anniversary couple personally. And champagne for the lovely couple, on the house, of course."

Blaine made small talk on the way to the table, Kurt trailing and looking around nervously. He kept thinking that someone might recognize them, which seemed silly but was more or less his default setting. "So, why did Sugar ask if we liked boys or girls?"

"We don't make a habit of presumption," Sebastian answered as he pulled out a chair once he reached Kurt and Blaine's table. Blaine sat down with a thanks and Kurt as well with a wincing nod. "If you had been more inclined toward girls, you would have been lead to the elevators. Mistress Jones has her own wonderful private revues upstairs with tasteful girls of her own choosing."

"You mean this is a bordello," Kurt said with a slight hint of agitation to his voice.

"Not necessarily. But, if it's not to your liking, you don't have to stay. Well, one glass of champagne of course. And if you'll excuse me…"

Sebastian left with a little bow and Blaine poured champagne when it arrived a few minutes later. Kurt gave a half-hearted clink before downing the first glass in a whole gulp.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said with a wince. "We can go if you want."

"No, no." Kurt said with a flourish of his hand as he crossed his ankles. "Let's see what this is all about since you were so determined to stay."

"Who was that you were leading by the hand?" Dave asked from his eagle eye view as he smoothed out his shirt. He had noticed the couple, looking out of place and quite fashionable for two guys out of a 1940s American Chevy ad. The one without the bow tie had caught his eye.

"Anniversary couple. Younger one's nervous about being at a joint like ours. Probably repressed."

"My favorite kind," Dave said with a dark chuckle to Sebastian. "Bring them up after my number. Let's see what happens."

"Whatever you say, boss," Sebastian said with a salute and went to watch the number from the wings.

"Showtime," Dave smirked as he took his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were on their second glasses of champagne as the mechanic made his way to the front of the stage. They had been talking low about the virtue of moustaches versus not having a moustache, the mechanic being of the swarthy variety, but where interrupted by the sound of ratcheting that echoed with an unseen drum kit. The beat was pulsating, the sound of stomping of a pair of heels, if the heels were more of a man's shoe.

A mirror at the back of the stage spun around and out came Dave Karofsky, dressed to the nines and smiling as he sang. Kurt blinked. He certainly wasn't the type of the guy that Kurt was expecting to run a house of smut.

_How do you do?_

_I see you've met my faithful handyman_

_He's just a little brought down because_

_When you knocked_

_He thought you were the candy man_

As the song continued, he beckoned over a couple of dancers on the side. One of them was in full tiger make-up, save for contrasting blue boxer briefs. He slinked across the stage on all fours, begging at Dave's feet. A man with lion's face make-up and an open fur coat with suspendered khaki pants underneath bounded out on stage, pouncing at Dave's back. The tiger slithered at his feet while the lion deftly undid buttons on the front of Dave's shirt, his paws working quickly until Kurt could see a stripe of hair that lead from Dave's neck to stomach.

_Don't get strung out by the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man by the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

Dave put his foot on the tiger's heel tenderly, causing the tiger to growl as he walked away, the lion looking on forlornly. Dave sauntered to the other end of the stage in time with the music, body swinging cockily as though he were on the catwalk and wasn't bearing his chest for the world to see.

_So let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

Dave licked his lips as he sang, coming upon a man wearing a baseball cap and a jock strap, swinging a wooden slugger. Dave grabbed the bat suggestively and began to stroke it as though he were personally getting the baseball player off. Almost as an afterthought, he turned the ball player around to look inside the jock strap playfully, without showing the audience the goods.

_And if you want something visual_

_That isn't too abysmal_

_We could see an Old Steve Reeves movie_

Kurt caught a peak over at Blaine, who seemed transfixed- almost to the point of swooning. Kurt took another gulp of champagne and looked back, in time to see Dave strutting down the side steps of the stage, eyeing every table as though it was fresh meat. All Kurt did was to meet his gaze with an imperious cock of eyebrow and a cross of his arms.

All the while, the mechanic had never stopped ratcheting the metal gear in front of the stage. He struck a pose as Dave came forward and reached out to the oversized wrench, ratcheting it himself with a swift kick of the leg. He beckoned over the mechanic, who must have been about three inches taller, as Kurt noted.

_Well you got caught with a flat?_

_Well, how bout that_

"Here Blaine, you'd better wipe up your drool," Kurt said with a little bitterness in his voice as he handed Blaine the cloth napkin on the table. Like anyone eats here, he thought with a grumble.

_Well baby don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_It'll all be alright_

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

The mechanic knelt in front of Dave with his back to the audience and Dave was making grunting noises, his hand grabbing the back of the mechanic's neck like the mechanic was giving him the world's greatest blowjob. But all that was really accomplished were Dave's belt and pants being shucked off in an almost fluid motion.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania_

The mechanic stayed knelt down as Dave walked away and back towards the stage, full of confidence and obviously not ashamed of the bulge which totaled about eight inches of man meat and low hangers in satin boxer briefs, dark with hearts on them noted Kurt reluctantly.

_Why don't you stay for the night?_

_Or maybe a bite?_

_I can show you my favorite obsession_

Dave found as he went up the stairs back to the stage that there was a lifeguard reclined there, one leg bent upward as though he were lying on the beach. Dave observed him for a moment and then leaned down, his fingers tracing the body of the blond man from neck to treasure trail. The whistles and cheers from the audience were deafening at this point, and not all of them were drunk tidings.

_I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good for easing my tension_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania_

_ So come up to the lab_

_And see what's on the slab_

_I see you shiver with antici-_

Dave strode away confidently, finding himself back at the mirrors, facing the audience and joined on either side by a leather daddy and his boy. He took the leash of the daddy's boy and kissed the daddy deeply during the song break.

_-pation_

_But maybe the rain_

_Isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause_

_But not the symptom_

Then taking the boy, he leaned against the mirror and the daddy stepped back respectfully. The song ended as Dave swung around in the mirror again, though half clad and now with leather boy in tow.

"So, what did you think?" Sebastian asked as he reappeared behind the table and the noise settled again. Blaine nearly choked on his last sip of champagne as a result. "Definitely different."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a suspicious glance in Sebastian's direction.

"Well, we aim to be more than a strip joint here, gentlemen. And I hope we've proven that to you. And, if you'd indulge us here, our venerable lord and master Dave Karofsky has requested your presence upstairs in our personal suites."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"He wants to toast your anniversary personally," Sebastian offered and noted that Blaine was turning on puppy dog eyes already, in case Kurt was completely in a bad mood.

Kurt sighed in reaction to the puppy dog eyes. "Blaine, put the eyes away. We'll go. Okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

The upstairs was a singular hallway with a variety of rooms and a crook at the end for the fire exit. Kurt looked approvingly around at the room where Sebastian led them. It had an almost Oriental feel with cool coppers and a variety of accenting colors bleeding into several Chinese folding patterns that gave the room an almost oval shape. The curtains hid the fact that there were no windows while lending a bit of fringe to the space.

"There's no one here," Kurt noted as well.

"Just went to get ice," Dave said as he walked in, pants returned and shirt mostly buttoned. His top button was undone, giving him an air of naughty expectancy. "Celebration scotch," he said as he held up the square bottle. "Thank you Sebastian."

"You're so kind to want to congratulate us personally," Blaine said as he took a glass for Dave to fill after Sebastian had left. "You've got quite a club."

"What? This old place?" Dave said with a wink in Kurt's direction. Kurt did not respond in kind, just gave a simple nod when he took the tumbler that he had no intention of drinking. "But, seriously, thank you. And cheers to your anniversary."

Dave raised his glass and they all took their drink. Blaine exhaled and made a wincing face, Kurt coughed and bit down on lip after seeing that he couldn't get out of drinking the toast, but Dave sighed as though the burning nectar of the gods had just filled his belly.

"Now," Dave continued, "what can Dave do for you two tonight?"

"Oh nothing," Blaine began with a gesture, "we're just passing through. Kinda stranded here for the night."

"Yes. We've got a lovely hotel and you were recommended by the concierge for entertainment."

"Hmmm…which restaurant did they recommend? It'll help me place them."

"The one with the amazing cheesecake," Kurt interrupted before Blaine could say Lez Mantique.

"Oh. Emma. Interesting," Dave said noncommittally.

"What's interesting about it?" Blaine enquired.

"She doesn't normally send out of towners here. Wonder why she sent you two?" Dave let his tongue lean against the rim of his lower lip and his finger circle the top of his glass tumbler while he thought. "Well, whatever the reason, we are at your disposal. So, are you into threesomes?"

"I…" Blaine sputtered.

"No, that's quite alright," Kurt said. "And if that's what you brought us up here for, I'm afraid you have another thing coming."

"It's alright. I fold," Dave said with hands held up in surrender. "But, please, you're here and you might as well enjoy yourselves. The room here is yours for the night."

When Blaine went to speak again, Dave walked over the dresser near the side. "And before you say that you have a lovely hotel room waiting for you back across town, you might want to take a look in here."

"Wow," Blaine said as he peaked over Dave's shoulder. "That's…that's quite a variety of stuff."

"I know," Dave said with bubbling pride in his voice as he pulled a fleshlight out at random and set it on top of the dresser. "At first, I was just gonna get the set of three Giardi toys but then I was told that the Russian line had come in from Blue and I think they're better…personally."

"That's all well and good," Kurt said with impatience in his voice, "but that's not for us."

"How do you know?" Dave turned, asking with a curiosity that bordered on playful annoyance. Men like Kurt weren't really all the new to him.

"Well, we just don't do that sort of thing."

Dave blinked, turning from Kurt to Blaine. "You don't do that sort of thing."

Blaine nodded. "It's true."

"So…wait…you're married and you've never…"

"I think you'll find," Kurt said with an air of superiority, "that not everyone has to live by their base natures. Not everyone needs to be a sexual being. And it's our anniversary of us meeting, thank you very much."

"Oh," Dave said. "You're asexual then."

"No, we're gay," Kurt corrected.

"But you don't have sex."

"That's right," Blaine added with a bit of discomfort.

"And you both agreed to this?" Dave asked. The silence that filled the room was suffocating. "Ah."

"What do you mean "ah?" Kurt asked as Dave started to leave the room.

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it's fine. That's your choice. It's just…such a shame. To waste Blaine's obvious sex appeal."

"You're saying I don't have sex appeal," Kurt balked as he folded his arms.

"Well, obviously. You're the one holding the leash here. But it's none of my business," Dave said as he walked out, passing the threshold.

"Now wait a minute," Kurt followed as Dave began to saunter down the hallway. He couldn't see Dave forming a smirk. "You bring us up here, claiming to help us celebrate our anniversary, pull some tactless toys on us, and then I'm the one with the problem?!"

Dave shook his head as he turned. "You're the one who wasn't interested."

"Not interested?" Kurt let out with a little shriek of hysteria. "I'll show you not interested. Just because I don't have sex on the brain 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, does not mean I'm not interested." Kurt walked back into the room as he ranted, Dave in tow. Blaine was sitting on the bed, caught off-guard. "Blaine, strip down."

"Yes, sir…" Blaine said hesitantly. He stripped down to his briefs and then sat back down on the bed.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Now restraints."

Dave folded his arms. "What kind?"

"What do you have?"

"Sweetie…" Blaine said as he tried to calm down his boyfriend.

"It's okay, Blaine. I know what I'm doing," Kurt hissed.

"We've got leather and nylon in all types of styles," Dave said without blinking.

"Wait. Leather?" Blaine asked.

Dave shrugged. "Have to be accommodating to the needs of any guest."

"Nylon rope," Kurt said. "Lay back Blaine."

Dave shook his head as he got the cords of nylon rope from the third drawer and coiled them over Blaine's body, which raised goose bumps on Blaine's skin. Kurt muttered to himself as he began to tie Blaine's hands to the headboard. "No sex appeal my dimpled butt. I'll show this smut peddler….There! What do you think of that!"

Dave came over to the empty side of the bed and looked at the sloppy knots over Blaine's wrists, cocking his head and looking at Kurt, who was feverishly hunched over his boyfriend. "You're gonna hurt him if you do it like that. Here…"

"I don't need your help," Kurt snapped.

"You sure? Because I've taken actual classes from both International Leather winners of the 2005 and 2006 season, who go around to Pride events and give classes on kink. You get your boyfriend hot with knots like these, not only will they bruise but there's a chance you can do actual damage."

"I don't want damage," Blaine said with a bit of fear in his voice. "I like my hands."

"Most men do," Dave chuckled warmly as he hovered over Blaine. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said with a deflated ego. He knew he was out of his element and felt bad for potentially hurting his love. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay," Blaine said as Dave loosened one arm and Blaine wiggled it around a bit after freeing his wrist. "We don't have to do this."

"No, no. I know you've…wanted to and Dave's being really kind. Maybe I should…you know, learn some stuff about this."

"Here," Dave said as he took Blaine's arm and laid it back, tying a loose and yet effective knot to pin Blaine down on the bed. Satisfied that Blaine was tied down, Dave let his hand move along the man's body and let his breath run over Blaine's chest. "How's that feel?"

"Can't…complain," Blaine said through ragged breathes.

"Good. Are you doing blindfolds?" Dave looked up at Kurt.

"Blindfolds?" Kurt asked.

Dave shrugged. "Some do, some don't."

"Sure," Blaine said. "It sounds kind of hot."

"Which drawer?" Kurt asked and went over to retrieve a blindfold from the last drawer in the dresser that Dave pointed to. "How do I tie this so I don't hurt him?"

"Not difficult. Lift your head up…here," Dave said as he slipped it over Blaine's head and placed the silk blindfold over the eyes, gently tying them to the back. "How's that?"

"Can't see," Blaine said. "Wow, this is…this is something."

"How do you feel?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. Vulnerable?" he ventured.

"Good, it's a start." Dave said as he got off the bed. He turned once he reached the door. "Happy anniversary." And then he looked at Kurt. "If you need anything, my office is at the other end of the hall next to the exit, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait," Kurt said after a moment and Dave turned to see him following him into the hallway, his face in panic mode. "I don't know what to do now. What's next?"

"Can't help you, not unless you want a threesome. Because there's no way to just stand back and watch with someone as nervous as you."

"Well then, tell me what to do," Kurt pleaded. "Please."

Dave sighed a little internally. "Follow me for a just a moment."

Kurt followed Dave to a small room that Dave unlocked with a key. It was a small dressing room that smelled of roses and had a large full-length mirror next to the dressing table with the stage make-up and mirror lights that Kurt had always used backstage at different amateur shows back in Connecticut. "What are we doing here?"

Dave slid open a side of the wall to unveil a hidden closet where there were more than a couple of costumes. "Well, my other number tonight is going to be "Past the Point of No Return" from Phantom. I rotate it with numbers like Highway to Hell and a really awesome rendition of Nobody Wants to be Lonely that I do for bachelorette parties. Every night I do something a little different based on the theme for the evening or special events and I just wanted you to see…"

Kurt caught the Phantom mask as Dave tossed it his direction, "that it's not all about smut. I peddle fantasy here, something you do if you do theater-which I guess you do. Hard to think of someone in theater being asexual though."

"There's not that much sexuality. There's …Annie…Cats…"

"You're using Annie and Cats as your argument?" Dave asked with just a hint of exasperation.

"I just…it's more romantic to not get messy."

"What does your boyfriend want?"

Kurt blushed, looking down as he held the mask in his hands. "I know he wants it and I wish I could give it to him…"

"Then do it," Dave said. "Look, you've got the mask. You've been playing Raoul this whole time. What if you're a Phantom? Hell, what if you're Christine? Just go back in there and be you, man."

"You think?" Kurt asked as he laid the mask down on the table. "You think it's okay?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I think sex is pretty awesome," Dave said. "I can't imagine my life without it. Now, get back to your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded and walked back down the hall, getting lost in his own thoughts. He put a checklist together of what he might do and what he thought Blaine would like, but he got to the open door of his room and his voice caught in his throat.

There was Blaine, still tied and blindfolded to the bed, his back arching as Sebastian's head moved up and down on his crotch. Sebastian had Blaine writhing in a tizzy without even having taken off his briefs.

"Kurt…" he heard Blaine moan.

My God, he doesn't even know that's not me, Kurt thought as he backed out of the doorway. He found himself turning down the hall, bewildered. He felt small in this new world and a little frightened. He imagined that every closed door was the same thing as he what he had seen, just amplified.

He could see the exit down the hall and ran toward it. He just wanted to leave, wanted to forget this awful place. He'd let Sebastian do all the things to Blaine that Blaine wanted and then tomorrow Kurt would listen and try to figure out if he could even be that guy.

But it hurt too much to lose Blaine. A black pit of despair and slight anger at Sebastian welled up in Kurt's body. He couldn't, he wouldn't lose Blaine to some smirking, greasy meerkat who thought he was too good for the rules of monogamy.

Noticing through a frosted glass window that the Dave was in his office, Kurt entered without knocking. Dave continued to look down at the photos spread out across his desk of handsome men, sometimes taking a red pen out from behind his ear and scribbling notes in the white margin.

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

What neither Kurt nor Dave knew about was the camera that Mercedes had placed inside one of Dave's hanging canvases on his wall. She and Tina were watching the action unfold with great amusement.

_You mean he?_

_Uh-huh_

Kurt continued to try and get Dave's attention as Dave continued to ignore him and finally it got bad enough for him that he began to brush all the pictures of applicants to the floor and started to writhe and slide on the desk in front of Dave, who merely blinked.

_I thought there's no used getting_

_Into heavy betting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting _

After a moment, Dave rose from his chair and then went over the door, locking it. He licked his lips as he returned and he sat back down, grabbing Kurt onto his lap and letting Kurt ride his bulge while the office chair rocked back and forth just a bit. Dave bit down on his lip as he massaged their crotches together until he was sure that Kurt was hard too.

_Now all I want to know _

_Is how to go _

"What do you want?" Dave growled.

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

_I'll offer no resistance_

"Don't know," Kurt answered, his cheek flushed and his voice a breathless high pitch.

_I've got to stay the distance_

"Good," Dave answered. He rose, Kurt in his arms and he placed Kurt on the desk, using his arms to pin Kurt in a sitting position. Once he knew Kurt wouldn't move, he began to undress Kurt until Kurt was naked and hard, vulnerable on Dave's desk.

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

Kurt began to shiver. "What are we gonna…"

_Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me_

_I wanna feel dirty_

Dave gave Kurt a smoldering smirk. "Whatever's gonna make you beg for more."

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Dave began at Kurt's neck, grazing the smooth, lean body with his teeth and causing Kurt to utter several words. He ceased babbling when Dave's mouth reached his hard cock. Dave took several inches, his hands grasping the base with force and intent, stroking until fingers met lips and all Kurt do was rock and shiver under his expert work.

_And then if anything grows_

_As you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

Kurt felt Dave's lips move lower until he was licking and sucking on each ball. Kurt was hard now, panicking with lust, and not knowing what he should say or do. But Dave was in control, gently pushing Kurt back while removed his own shirt. Kurt found himself lying on Dave's desk nude with his legs hanging over the desk and Dave's muscular and yet husky form undressed in front of him.

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

He was well impressed by Dave's hard-on. It was textbook perfect, the kind of cock you'd see in a magazine. It was well-groomed and veiny without looking too strange or science fictioned. It was toned and straining, wanting to enter and push and looking for all the world as the most delicious meat popsicle in all of existence.

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_And I need action_

"Do you want me to?"

_Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me_

_I wanna feel dirty_

Dave shook his head. "Let's find out if you like I what I like."

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Dave's head disappeared as he knelt down and Kurt felt Dave's shoulders under his legs. Kurt's legs spread a little and then Dave was rimming him and Kurt gave out a sound of alarm. He didn't quite know what he was feeling; just that it wasn't something he had ever felt before.

"Nice," came Dave's voice after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know what you did, but I could never do that with…"

"Well," Dave said with a bit of wolfish hunger to his voice. "What about something else you could do with Blaine?"

"He…I…"

"You won't know until you try."

Kurt nodded. "How?"

"Just turn around. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

_Creature of the night_


	8. Chapter 8

"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, Davey-bear, but you've got a guest that wants to see you personally."

"Not. Now." Dave growled into his intercom, silencing it almost immediately. There was already a full condom in the waste basket from Dave sliding his thick eight inches of meat into Kurt's body. Kurt had been surprisingly, almost eagerly, aggressive with Dave's fingers to the point where Dave had had no choice but to insert his hard cock in.

The tightness of Kurt's hole had almost been unbearable and yet wonderful at the same time. Dave's free hand was in Kurt's lap now, stroking his cock as he they sat naked and resting for a brief moment on Dave's office chair.

"Sorry Davey bear, but he's already, like, started to come up."

"Who the fuck is it?" Dave asked in exasperation into his intercom.

"He said he knew you. Said his name was Will Schuester."

"You know Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked casually with more than a hint of surprise in his voice.

Dave suddenly started to push Kurt away from the desk chair as he got up. "Get your clothes and get out."

"I don't understand…you were teaching me..."

"You lied to me!" Dave barked. "Can't believe I bought that old Miss Priss line," he grumbled as he went over to a dark oak door and started to rummage around for a change of clothes inside the wardrobe.

"It wasn't a line," Kurt pleaded as he started to pull up his underwear and zip up his slim waisted pants. "I didn't know he'd be here tonight."

"Oh really," Dave said as he turned around with a pearl-handled revolver in one hand and a button-down shirt in another. His finger wasn't on the trigger but Kurt took a step back regardless. "Nice coincidence then."

"David Karofsky," Will's voice sounded down the hall with a sing-song type of warning.

"Go on," Dave snarled bitterly, "go get your little boyfriend and get out."

"Dave, just tell me what's going on."

There was a knock at the door. "David…" Will's voice came out sweetly.

"What do you want, Schuester," Dave barked out as he cocked the gun for firing.

"Only to talk,"

"Like hell. Who let you up here?!"

"I did," a second voice said smoothly as he turned a key in the door. "Everyone decent?" Sebastian asked as if he were asking if a package being sent out by UPS needed extra postage.

Will and Sebastian filed through the doorway, Will's eyes trained on Dave and Dave's gun. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean? You remember Will, don't you, boss?" Sebastian batted his eyes innocently while ignoring Kurt.

"Get out. And take Sebastian with you."

Will shook his head, his stubble and unruly curly hair making Kurt feel uneasy. This wasn't the old professor he'd known. The Will he'd known had been clean shaven and would've never gone out in public like this. The last thing he'd thought he'd encounter would be a madman with a gun. "I can't do that. Not until you've paid for what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Dave said as he put his free hand to his chest. "I told you Bryan made his choice. He wanted to work here. I didn't know he was dealing."

"You didn't know?! You know everything that happens in this club, don't you? Isn't that what you promised?"

Blaine's head peaked around the corner. He had gotten dressed and gone looking for Kurt, wondering why Kurt had suddenly stopped making love to him. The scene he stumbled on to made him hurry to his lover's side, Kurt's face drawn of blood and standing stock still away from the gun as he could get.

"Ah yes," Sebastian hissed, "and now the boyfriend's up. Isn't that perfect. The gang's almost all here."

"Why don't we all put the guns down?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Shove it Blaine," Sebastian smarmily replied, "I know how much you like being shoved around after all."

"What do you…?" Blaine's pale face matched Kurt's as he connected the dots. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sebastian hissed. "But it won't matter. Can't let you just walk out now anyways. Not till some matters of business are taken care of."

"Business?! This is a vendetta," Dave said as he shot a bullet through Will's leg.

Will shot in retaliation, right at Dave's chest. Dave gasped with surprise and staggered back until he was sitting on his desk, his own revolver dropping from his hands.

"Wow. That's…" Dave wheezed as blood began to spread onto his shirt and bleeding out, "a little painful. Why?"

But Dave wasn't looking at Will. He was looking at Sebastian. "Because it's my turn to take over Kodi's. I've had enough of waiting in the wings for you to get over yourself. I want the club. I've even got Mercedes' backing."

"What?" Dave breathed.

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped as he looked at Blaine and moved closer until they were almost snuggled into each other's side. "What if we're next?"

"Calm down, twink. No one's gonna hurt you. Not if you know what's good for you." Sebastian said.

Sugar appeared in the doorway. "Hey! I heard shouting and shooting and what the…Davey-bear!" she shrieked, running over to Dave and kneeling, almost seeming to be unaware of the red wetness spreading over the shirt. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian fired a second shot, causing Sugar to squeak out a gasp before she dropped at Dave's feet. "No allies. Kodi's is mine and mine alone."

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand and whispered. "I love you, you know that. No matter what."

"Blaine, don't do anything stupid," Kurt whispered back. "It's, it'll be okay."

"What the hell were you two doing here?" Will turned, looking at Kurt and Blaine while his gun pointed at the floor.

"We got stranded on the way to see you. The club came…recommended."

"By who?"

Kurt and Blaine remained silent and stock still.

"By who?!"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said as he choked back silent tears. "You're gonna kill us either way! And now Dave is dying!"

"Yeah, and you stood by and watched it happen," Will said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder out from under Will's glare and led him out the door without looking back as fast as he could, trying to shield him from any potential harm. Kurt stopped as Blaine pulled the exit door open. He felt the cold air hit him, the sting of rain still active.

"We can't just leave Dave's body. Not with them."

"Why do you care?"

"I…" Kurt didn't have a good answer. He didn't know. Was it the sex? Was it the man's principle? The fact he had taken the time to really help Kurt? The young man wasn't sure. He only knew it wasn't right. "I don't know."

"It's because you fucked, didn't you?" Sebastian's smooth voice overcame the start of the argument and Kurt turned to see a gun pointed on him. "Oh yeah, you have that look. That same look I gave your boyfriend. Didn't I sweet cheeks?"

"How dare…" Blaine snarled, but Kurt stepped back and pushed Blaine through the exit door and out into the awning, just avoiding the light rain.

"We'll go," Kurt said in a panic, "we'll just go."

"A wise choice. Probably the best one you've made all night. And it should go without saying, but if you tell anyone what you saw, you'll be dead within the day. Toodles," Sebastian said as he pushed Kurt back and slammed the exit door in their faces.

_At the late night_

"I'm sorry," Blaine said.

_Double feature_

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry more. I'm sorry for this whole stupid vacation."

_Picture_

Blaine brought Kurt into a hug, holding his lover who had started to cry. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

_Show_


End file.
